Nowadays, many home systems for safety, comfort, and entertainment are becoming smarter and more powerful. Separate systems exist which utilize network connections to enable users to monitor their living spaces for dangers such as fires, carbon monoxide, or security breaches, control the lighting and music that they play in their homes, and reliably connect to wireless communications anywhere in their house. But there are few systems which bring all of these systems together in one comprehensive package, easily installed and set up, with all systems controllable through one user interface on a mobile monitoring device, and with the systems integrated with each other. A unification of safety systems, network connections, environmental controls, and entertainment systems is attractive for implementation in homes, college dorms, and office spaces. It is the objective of the present invention to bring together fire and carbon monoxide monitoring, security, network, lighting, doorbell, and audio systems in one attractive and easily managed housing, with connection to mobile monitors to allow users to easily and conveniently control and communicate with the various systems of the invention.